1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wrist watches and, more particularly, to wrist watches that provide scores to the user while the game of tennis is being played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of watches have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. While the convention wrist watches keep basic time, none of them keeps time, scores, and game stats specifically while playing the game of tennis like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,446, dated Aug. 30, 1994 to Simmons, et al., disclosed a platoon schedule watch and a method of providing a schedule for a user of shift start time, both prospective and retrospective.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 369,754, dated May 14, 1996, to Donaldson, disclosed a tennis score keeper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,141, dated Sep. 17, 1991 to Thinesen, disclosed a program to synchronize pace in a multi-mode alarm timepiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,628, dated Nov. 20, 1984 to Terzian, disclosed a balanced chronograph digital time display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,485, dated Apr. 9, 1985, to Tahara, disclosed a sound generating device for a jogger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,449, dated Apr. 19, 1988, to Droz, disclosed a score marker for tennis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,156, dated Feb. 5, 1991, to Suga, disclosed an electronic time measuring apparatus including past record display means.
Also, Foreign patent documents include German Patent No. DE 4041419A1 to Heinz, September, 1991; Japan Patent No. JP58129283A to Ichikawa, dated August, 1983 and Japan Patent No. JP61073087A to Miyaoka, dated April, 1986.
While these watches may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.